Say that you love me
by Danielle Fireseed
Summary: *Lemon* Sequel to another story. More details inside. Steve x Claire. Please, R&R.


«Author's note: Okay, explanation now. With the permission of a friend of mine, I took one of her stories and continued it as a lemon. Maybe some of you had already read her story (Those green eyes...), so the first part is the SAME. The second part, mine, is a lemon (sexual content). That means that this story is rated NC-17. Though, comparing to my other stories, this one is not very detailed and has nothing gross or indecent. But still, readers are advised that it contains suggestive themes and sexual scenes. I think it's my best lemon to date and I hope you'll like it. Enjoy! Leave me a comment, please !»  
  
«Disclaimer: The first part of this story belongs to a friend of mine AKA Claire Burnside267 on fanfiction.net. All characters belong to Umbrella. The other things belong to me :P »  
  
«» mean that the character is thinking.  
  
Those green eyes...  
(Lemon version)  
  
By Danielle Fireseed  
  
Those green eyes...those lovely green eyes...melting in mine each time I look at him...letting me to forget about everything, but only him...  
  
It was a cold Friday evening, we came back from our "mission", exhausted and hurt. Fortunately, no one died. No one left us...Instead, we came back with someone else...with my "knight in shining armour"...my Steve. We found him in a capsule in the base we infiltrated. To my greatest joy, he stayed the same good old' Steve. Only his body changed a bit. He was taller and more muscular. The boy became the man. But, along his body, his personality also changed. How can I say that...he's more mature and proud of himself. Anyway, his feelings for me haven't changed though...not that I don't mind...When I saw him alive again, my feelings for him had grown at the speed of light. Being with him again is...suffocating.  
  
Ah, I hear him calling me. Dinner is ready.  
  
Claire closed her diary and left her room. Steve was standing outside, waiting for her. She smiled at him as he enrolled an arm around her waist, both descending the stairs. Heading for the dining room, they saw Chris entering the house.  
  
"Right in time for dinner, bro," said Claire.  
  
"Yeah, I can smell it. Who prepared it?" asked the man, while he was taking off his coat and scarf.  
  
"Jill and Rebecca," added Steve, as he dragged Claire along with him to the dining room.  
  
Chris looked at them, smiling. «They look so happy together...My role of guardian angel is over now...»  
  
Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion and saw black smoke coming from the kitchen. He quickly ran towards it and saw Jill and Rebecca coming out from it, coughing, their face black. Chris, along with Steve and Claire couldn't not laugh at the sight of the two STARS members.  
  
"Raaah!! It's not funny!" yelled Jill, but her anger quickly changed into laugher. Same with Rebecca.  
  
"So, pizza, anyone?" asked Steve.  
  
~Later in the evening~  
  
In her bedroom, Claire was silently surfing the Net on her own PC. She was so focused that she didn't hear Steve coming in. The man slowly walked towards her and leant his face close to her neck. Claire felt his warm breath against her skin, but she didn't move, waiting for him to do something.  
  
Steve smiled and planted some soft kisses in her neck. Claire closed her eyes, her fingers leaving the keyboard. She felt her chest warming up.  
  
"Steve...what...are you doing...?" she said, breathlessly.  
  
The young man stopped, thinking she wasn't enjoying it. But, Claire turned her chair around, facing him. The same smile that she gave to him back in that plane when they escaped from Rockfort Island was on her lips. A smile of passion and envy. She slowly stood up and enrolled her arms around the neck of her lover. She then played with his long reddish hair. Instinctively, Steve put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. For a few seconds, they only stared at each other. «Those green eyes that I love so much...» When she was staring at his eyes, the world was changing. It was only her and Steve living in this world. Only them...  
  
As both moved their lips closer, the door opened. Chris appeared.  
  
"Hey Claire! Do you want to...oh! Oops! Sorry, I didn't want to disturb..." said the man blushing and closing the door.  
  
Claire and Steve stared at each other speechless, then sighed. They felt their cheeks reddening up. The girl gently pushed Steve away and sit by the window, watching the snow slowly falling down. The young man followed her and stood next to her, watching the scene.  
  
"I love winter..." she whispered, still staring outside.  
  
"I used to like snow and winter...but since that incident in Antarctica, snow became for me a synonym of coldness and pain..." whispered back Steve, his voice a bit sad and rough.  
  
Claire looked up at him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. The reddish-haired man stared back at her, lifting her up and pulling her close to him. He then slowly caressed her cheeks with the back of his back. Claire let out a little sigh, closing her eyes as she felt the soft hand of Steve touching her warm skin.  
  
"Let's not talk about the past, Steve...The past is the past. It has been around one year since what we lived in the Antarctic..."  
  
"I know, I know..." he whispered, playing with Claire's ponytail, taking off the elastic. Her hair fell down majestically over her shoulders. She looked so beautiful...those blue eyes shining like the ocean...and that smile that every guy couldn't resist.  
  
«There's such a sad love...deep in your eyes,  
A kind of pale jewel...open and closed  
Within your eyes, I'll place the sky,  
Within your eyes...»  
  
Putting his fingers under Claire's chin, Steve slowly leant down his face to hers. Their lips gently touched, their arms embraced themselves together and their eyes closed, letting the passion invade them and the pain fade away.  
«There's such a fooled heart,  
  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams,  
  
A love that will last within your heart,  
  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
  
As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you,  
Every thrill has gone,  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you,  
As the world falls down...»  
  
The world meant nothing to them, as long as they were together. Their warm breath exchanged as they continued to share that long passionate and comforting kiss.  
  
«I'll paint your mornings of gold, I'll spin your Valentine evenings,  
Though we're strangers till now,  
We're choosing the path, between the stars,  
I'll leave my love between the stars...»  
  
After a moment, they separated their lips apart from each other, panting lightly. Claire then leaned her head on Steve's shoulder, hugging him. The young man hugged her back, caressing her back.  
  
"I wish we could stay like that forever..." whispered Claire.  
  
"Yeah...I know..."  
  
Steve then kissed Claire's cheek. "I'll go back to my room...if we don't want the others to imagine that we do "funny things."  
  
Before he could leave, Claire put her hand around his wrist and gently pulled him back close to her. "Please...don't leave...I'd like to know what do you mean by "doing funny things"..." she said, almost seductively.  
  
A shiver ran through Steve's entire body. That look on her face...those parted lips...the softness of her hands...Suddenly, he didn't want to go away. She was hypnotizing him. Charming him. He stared at her, compassion radiating from his coral-green eyes.  
  
"Hey...are you cold or something?" she said, shaking him a little.  
  
Steve came back from his trance and smiled innocently at her. "Well...now that you mention it, it's kinda cold in your room."  
  
"You just had to say it. Let's light a fire, then," she added, pointing the fireplace that was beside her bed.  
  
"Let me do it," said the young man, walking towards the fireplace.  
  
Claire just watched him. Realizing how lucky she was to have him with her. How lucky to listen to his sweet and cheerful voice again. How lucky to see this beautiful smile on his lips once again. How lucky she was to have that strong and intimate connection with him. And the most important, how lucky she was to be loved.  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn...is just to love...and be loved in  
return."  
  
The girl smiled at the thought. She never really cared about her own desires...the desires of love. "Girlish thoughts" she was always saying. A tomboy doesn't need true love. True love is only in fairy tales. Fairy tales are for little girls. Not for a tomboy like Claire. It's what she always thought...until she found a very special young prisoner on a desolated island infested with zombies.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this...  
  
It's like I've never seen the sky...before...  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss...  
  
Every day, I love you more and more..."  
  
Steve let out a deep sigh. He finally has been able to light the fireplace. Quickly, the room was overwhelmed by the sweet flagrance and the warmth of the burning flames. Steve then sat on the edge of the bed, standing next to the fireplace, in a way that Claire found strangely...sensual...Sensual? God, what was she thinking? It was maybe because the room was much warmer than before. She then led her eyes towards her boyfriend's, which locked directly onto hers. She suddenly felt a soft pain in her chest. He was staring at her so intensely. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. She didn't know he had so much effect on her. As she looked at him, she could sense all her body fibres aching in desire for him. "Woooh...calm down, Redfield. What's up with you suddenly?" her inner voice told her. «I want him...oh yes, I want him so bad...how can I resist to his burning and passionate look in his eyes...? To his breathless and hot kisses...? To his warm and soft hands on my skin...?»  
  
For a few seconds, Steve looked at his delicious friend, who seemed to fight against the urge to do something silly or... "Burn', what'cha thinking? Do you really think that Claire is...excited by...you?" Steve's own inner voice said. «I don't know...but she seems distracted by something...maybe I'm intimidating her? I should reassure her.» Steve let another sigh and diverted his gaze from Claire's. He then gestured for her to come sit beside him on the bed.  
  
Claire saw his gesture and relaxed a little bit. She melt even more as she saw his gentle eyes upon her. She smiled back at him and walked slowly towards the bed. He offered her a hand so she could sit beside him, only mere inches separating them. «He's always such a gentleman...» she thought, smiling softly. She then felt one of his arm wrapping around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. It felt so good to be so close to him...to smell his sweet aroma of fresh wood and honey. «Don't tell me why he has such a fragrance like this,» she thought, laughing inside her.  
  
For a few minutes, they only listened to the cracking sounds of the flames. Both seemed lost in their thoughts, not knowing what to say exactly. They had rarely the chance to be together since they were living in the same house as Chris and the others. But, they often went out together, going to the movies or just walking in the park. Though, they couldn't do whatever they wanted, because of Claire's over-protective brother. But, a while ago, it seemed that he understood what his baby sister's feelings truly were towards her friend and left them be...to their greatest relief...  
  
Finally, Claire broke the silence.  
  
"You know...the way we're sitting side by side like this reminds me when we were in that plane..." she whispered, a little smile on her lips.  
  
"You mean...when we were escaping from the island?" replied the guy, in a low voice.  
  
"Well...after Alfred took control of it...when we were asleep. Your shoulder was so warm...even if we were going to a certain death, I felt safe...just to be close to you..." continued she, feeling a bit shy to reveal him all of this.  
  
Steve only smiled. "I'm glad to hear that...at least, I wasn't that useless..."  
  
Claire suddenly lifted up her eyes, looking at him. "Useless? You must be joking...I nearly died a dozen times if you weren't there. Believe me, you were more than useful. I couldn't ever have wished anything more than you at that moment. You...you even sacrificed yourself for me...don't worry, you were everything, excepting being useless."  
  
The guy smiled again, but there was still a bit of sadness on his lips. "Well...if you say so...I guess the important is that both of us are alive, huh?"  
  
"That's right. And that we are together..." she answered, pulling herself even more closer to her dear friend. She then moved slowly her fingers to his face, caressing it tenderly. Steve took her hand and started to kiss it softly. A smile appeared on Claire's face, as she watched him doing. The young man returned her smile, continuing to kiss her hand, then moving his lips to her forearm. Her sweater bothering him more than anything, he went directly to her exposed neck, kissing and biting it lightly. Instinctively, Claire moved her head back, exposing even more the flesh of her neck. She then closed her eyes and moaned softly as she felt Steve's warm lips and tongue touching her skin. The young man kept kissing her in the neck, commencing slowly to make his way up to the contour of her jaw, then to her ear. He played tenderly with her ear's lobe with his teeth. Claire suddenly gasped, grasping her boyfriend's pants with her hand. Steve went back to her face, looking intensely in his sweetheart's eyes. She seemed so...delighting. He then leant his head and his lips met once again Claire's. Though, this kiss was even more passionate than the others they had shared. Stroking gently her hair, Steve pulled his girlfriend even more closer to him, deepening the kiss. Their tongue were dancing together, sending electric shivers through their entire body. They danced and danced again, until both lovers broke up the kiss, panting slightly.  
  
Steve then slowly moved up his hand to Claire's sweater, caressing softly her chest contours. His girlfriend smiled, enjoying his touches. She placed her hands on Steve's back, under his shirt, bringing him even closer to her. The young man continued to kiss his love on the neck, cupping now one of her breast, massaging it. Claire let out a few contentment sighs. She then took back Steve's head to her, kissing him on the lips vigorously, as his hands went under her shirt and directly to her two firm hills. Steve massaged them harder as Claire French-kissed him even more. Both lovers started to take off their shirt, revealing Claire's bra and Steve's bare and muscular chest. They then laid down on the bed, Steve on top of her girlfriend, spreading slowly her legs. Still kissing her, he unfastened Claire's bra, tossing it away. He looked at her naked beauty and smiled.  
  
"You're beautiful..." whispered he, caressing the girl's cheeks.  
  
Claire smiled warmly, caressing her boyfriend's hair. The young man closed his eyes, looking like a puppy being pet by its master. The girl giggled at the sight. Steve reopened his eyes, frowning slightly. Claire responded to him by kissing him once more on the lips. They kissed for a while, Steve caressing his girlfriend's soft skin and Claire playing with his hair. Soon enough, both realized that certain bigger desires were slowly growing up within them. Love was such a great feeling when your heart was aching for someone so much and that you could finally release everything kept inside of it. Claire's own heart started to beat faster as she was overwhelmed by new feelings and sensations. She pulled Steve even more closer to her, pressing his warm chest against hers. They enrolled their arms around the body of each other and hugged tightly. They remained like this for a moment.  
  
"Steve...say that you love me..." whispered Claire, her lips near his ear.  
  
"I love you, Claire...more than everything in this world...and I'll always love you, no matter what..." replied he, softly planting kisses in her neck.  
  
The girl smiled contently, closing her eyes. Trusting completely in the handsome guy, she let him pleasure her. Pleasure...it's being a so long time that she thought about this word...it seemed so unreal after all she lived with Umbrella...She finally had the chance to experience what normal people would live with their loved ones. Since a few months, it was the first time that she was really happy, that she felt saved and good inside her. She then sensed Steve kissing her abdomen warmly, caressing her soft skin. She looked at him, still not believing that he was truly alive and that they were both having this so wanting moment. Suddenly, she felt her pants slipping slowly from her legs. Steve couldn't help himself to not smile and look at her. Claire lifted up her eyebrows and smiled back seductively. Steve then returned over his girlfriend, kissing her tenderly on the lips as one of his hands made its way down to her private territories. Claire gasped for a second, but continued to kiss her boyfriend, starting to enjoy the new touches. Steve maintained the pleasure as he heard the girl letting out tender sighs. Claire kissed him harder, the sensations giving her warm and electric waves. The young man continued his magic touches until his girlfriend reached a torpedo of wonderful feelings and warmth. She let out a deep sigh, enjoying what she just lived. She hugged again Steve, panting slightly.  
  
They both shared another kiss before Claire started to take off her boyfriend's pants. The adrenaline caused by her previous experience was still flowing rapidly in her blood. In no time, Steve was as bare as was Claire. The girl ran her fingers all over her companion's body, wanting to touch every fibre of his being. The young man had something else in mind, she could tell by the way he cocked his eyebrows. He softly cupped her breasts and tasted them with a raging hunger that he couldn't hold for a long time. Claire let out a surprised cry of pleasure as she enrolled her arms around the sweaty back of her boyfriend. Satisfied of his act, Steve lifted up his head and watched intensely the young woman's deep blue eyes. He kept looking at them until he saw burning flames appearing in the blue ocean. «She's ready...she wants it...what are you waiting for, boy?» thought the auburn-haired guy. But, somehow, Steve froze. Maybe she didn't want after all...it was the first time they've been that far...He didn't want to hurt her...physically and...mentally.  
  
Claire noticed his hesitation. She understood, of course. But, it wasn't like it was a one-night stand. She truly loved him. They both loved each other. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. So, where was the problem? Sure there were all the consequences that could happen, but she knew the dangers and she was ready to take care of them. As she gazed upon his eyes, she knew that nothing bad would happen. Claire then softly smiled, her hands caressing Steve's arms tenderly.  
  
"You know I desire you...you also know that I'm ready..." whispered the girl, her breath warm against Steve's skin.  
  
"I'll do as you wish, Claire...but, I don't want to hurt you..." replied the young man, caressing the brunette's hair.  
  
"You won't...believe me..."  
  
Before Steve could say another word, Claire kissed him on the lips, spreading her legs even more, letting him go within her. For a second, she thought that her heart had stopped beating, but a second later, it was pumping and rapidly. That was it. They were making a whole. His face buried in Claire's neck, Steve exhaled slowly. The girl was panting a little bit, trying to adapt her body to the new situation. After a short moment, she felt good and filled with unthinkable feelings. That was when the tornado of love and passion began. A tornado where two people would give everything they had kept solidly hidden in their heart to the person they were aching for so much. The room was now filled with waves and winds of sensations, burning, electric, icing sensations. There was in that room two simply lovers who were sharing a love so great, so intense, that nothing could stop them. The tornado went on and on like a whirlwind. Some tender sighs and soft moans could be heard in that raging storm of love. And suddenly, like a last breath of life, like a volcano in eruption, both lovers felt a pleasure that they never imagined could have existed. And then, it was over. The tornado was gone. The place was as calm as could have been a lake after the storm.  
  
In a last attempt of moving, Steve literally slumped over his girlfriend, all his forces leaving him. Claire welcomed his body, he was so warm and sweaty. She then searched for the blankets with her hand and placed them over their exhausted bodies. Before finally closing her eyes, the girl kissed Steve on the forehead, delighted and satisfied by his love for her. Slowly, she let her dreams overtake her mind, leading her into a world of peace and joy. A world without violence and war. A world where she was with all the people she loved and cared about.  
  
A world without Umbrella...  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
«Author's note: Hope you liked it. Please, leave me a review! I would be very grateful !» 


End file.
